Le Petit Prince Write Your Own Chapter
by Endless-Sky-04
Summary: This is for my french class. We had to write our own chapter of the book and have the prince learn a lesson or moral. It is in french and in english.


French writing at the top, english version at the bottom...

FRENCH

Le prince était arrivé sur une planète de paradis. Il y avait une forêt, les champs, et une cascade étincelante. Et il semblait que personne n'était autour.  
>-Bonjour? Cria le petit prince.<br>Soudain il y eut un bruit de bourdonnement, sans cesse plus en plus fort. Comme le prince était à la recherche, il a vu de petits bugs dans la distance. Comme ces insectes se rapprochent du prince, il s'est rendu compte qu'ils n'étaient pas des bugs à tout, ils étaient des fées.  
>Ils étaient des fées de toutes sortes. Il y avait de plus grands et des plus rapides, ils étaient tous beaux et belles avaient des ailes, et ils étaient de différentes couleurs de l'arc en ciel.<br>-Bonjour, dit le prince.  
>-Bonjour, l'une des fées a dit, venez-vous d'être un juge?<br>-Soyez un juge? Demanda le prince, confus.  
>-Oui, pour les événements. Vous êtes venus juste à temps, nous sommes sur le point de commencer le premier événement.<br>-Ok. Je voudrais voir les événements. Qu'est-ce que vous avez à faire?  
>-Les premier et deuxième événements sont des parcours d'obstacles. Les événements des troisième et quatrième sont le problème de l'équipe de résolution et les compétences. Fées en compétition pour montrer comment ils peuvent être un héros et chef de file. Venez, regardez le premier.<br>Le prince a suivi les fées à l'endroit où les cours avaient été mis en place pour les événements. Le prince était excité, mais se sentait mal, car il savait que quelques-uns des fées concurrents n'ont pas eu la chance de gagner. Comme la course a commencé il regardait avec le contenu.  
>Les fées ont dû voler au-dessus, en dessous et autour des brindilles et des rochers. Le gagnant était une fée très forte orange.<br>Quand il y avait une pause pour la mise en place du prochain événement le petit prince a entendu pleurer à partir d'un arbre voisin. Il est allé voir ce qui se passait.  
>-Etes-vous ok? Demanda le prince.<br>-Non, une fée bleue a dit en sanglotant.  
>-Quel est le problème?<br>-Chaque année, les événements ont lieu, et chaque année je décide de ne pas participer parce que les gens me disent que je ne peux pas gagner parce que je ne suis pas assez fort. Je voudrais pouvoir soutenir la concurrence et gagner.  
>-Mais les autres ont raison. Vous regardez trop faible pour rivaliser avec cette fée forte orange.<br>-Eh bien, je parie que je peux gagner un événement.  
>-Je ne pense pas que vous pouvez, le prince a donné son avis.<br>La fée s'éloigna comme la deuxième course a commencé. Lorsque la deuxième course était sur le prince se demandait où la fée avait disparu. Mais il a vu qu'il venait d'être placé dans un groupe pour le troisième événement.  
>L'événement a débuté et les fées ont été pris de panique. Ils ont dû arrêter un incendie de forêt, avant de trop de dégâts a été fait. À la surprise générale la fée qui avait pleuré savait exactement quoi faire. Et il avait raison, il pourrait gagner un événement. Cet événement-avec la résolution de problèmes et de leadership.<br>L'événement était terminée et la fée est allé jusqu'à le prince pour lui montrer son prix.  
>-Voir, je pourrais être faible, mais je suis intelligent. J'ai gagné l'événement.<br>-Oui, peut-être je n'aurais pas douté de toi.  
>-Vous ne devriez pas avoir été un juge.<br>-Mais c'est ce que la fée d'autres, dit-on.  
>-Vous ne devriez pas avoir jugé fées basés sur l'apparence. La fée d'autres seulement de faire un constat de ce que vous êtes.<br>Ces derniers mots dit par la fée bleue ont été répétées à l'esprit le petit prince au moment où il sortait de la planète. Il a réalisé qu'il jugeait les autres en fonction de leur apparence avant de connaître la personne. Il s'est engagé à lui-même et à la fée bleue qu'il ne serait pas juger les autres.

ENGLISH

The prince had arrived on a planet of paradise. There was a forest, fields, and a glistening waterfall. And it seemed as if no one was around.

"Hello?" yelled the little prince.

Suddenly there was a buzzing, continually becoming louder. As the prince was looking around he saw little bugs in the distance. As these bugs got closer to the prince, he realized they were not bugs at all, they were fairies.

They were fairies of all different sorts. There were bigger ones and faster ones, they were all beautiful and had beautiful wings, and they were all different colors of the rainbow.

"Hello," said the prince.

"Hello," one of the fairies said, "have you come to be a judge?"

"Be a judge?" the prince asked, confused.

"Yes, for the events. You have come just in time; we are about to begin the first event."

"Ok. I would like to see the events. What do you have to do?"

"The first and second events are obstacle courses. The third and fourth events are team problem solving and skills. Fairies compete to show how they can be a hero and leader. Come, watch the first."

The prince followed the fairies to where courses had been set up for the events. The prince was excited but felt bad, for he knew that some of the fairies competing did not have a chance at winning. As the race began he watched contently.

The fairies had to fly over, under, and around twigs and rocks. The winner was a very strong orange fairy.

When there was a break for setting up the next event the little prince heard crying from a nearby tree. He went to see what was the matter.

"Are you ok?" asked the prince.

"No," a blue fairy said while sobbing.

"What is wrong?"

"Every year the events take place, and every year I decide not to participate because people tell me I cannot win because I am not strong enough. I wish I could compete and win."

"But the others are right. You look too weak to compete with that strong orange fairy."

"Well, I bet I can win one event."

"I don't think you can," the prince gave his opinion.

The fairy walked off as the second race began. When the second race was over the prince wondered where the fairy had gone. But he saw that he had just been placed in a group for the third event.

The event started and the fairies were panicking. They had to stop a forest fire, before too much damage was done. To everyone's surprise the fairy who had been crying knew exactly what to do. And he was right, he could win an event. This event- with problem solving and leadership.

The event was over and the fairy went up to the prince to show him his award.

"See, I might be weak, but I am smart. I won the event."

"Yes, maybe I should not have doubted you."

"You should not have been a judge."

"But that is what the other fairy said to be."

"You should not have judged fairies based on appearance. The other fairy only making an observation of what you are."

These last words said by the blue fairy were repeated in the little prince's mind as he was leaving the planet. He realized he judged others based on their appearance before knowing the person. He made a commitment to himself and to the blue fairy that he would not judge others.


End file.
